Fury squad :Reach deployment
by Spartan James S6F8
Summary: Fury squads deployment to reach might be very drastic and harmful to the life of James, Jax, Chris, Roman Follow them through the battlefield of reach as they save civilians and kill covenant
1. Chapter 1

The War on Reach

James S6F8 the night was cold gun shots were flying back and forth from me and my team and back to the covenant I ordered Jax S7F9 to push up the side. Soon after Roman S4F5 pushed up on the left and tossed a grenade 1...2...3...4...5… BOOM! Bodies flew from the covenant shooting ground. The aim of the covenant forces was not very good, so they seemed fresh out of the fire. Soon we walked upon a big fight and saw covenant forces pushing up on crimson which was trying to make there way into the main OBJ. The mission was classified to all we known it was administrated by ONI it was search and rescue. So, as we entered the resort we were gunned down by a hunter squad. Little did they know the last man known otherwise as Chris S3F6 was right behind them. He then kicked them of the balcony, and you hear a distinctive crunching sound from the neck of the hunters. We cleared floor by floor and found 20 survivors I hailed the pelicans. As we moved out we were attacked by an ultra-Elite he stabbed Jax's plate but did not pierce. Jax got mad all you heard was a scream of anger as Jax ripped of the arms of the elite and cut off his jaw. I asked if he was ok he said yes. Soon after the pelicans arrived, and we were back at the base.

This marks the end of chapter one thanks for the reading leave the comments below and maybe just some ideas if you like goodbye Spartan James S6F8 signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

The War on Reach Chapter two: debrief

Back at UNSC outpost Charlie we had just dropped of the civilians when the captain called my team for a field report and a debriefing for a new mission. Me and roman gave the captain every detail we had and what went down we even told him how Jax went nuts on the ultra-Elite. The captain seemed a little astonished at first. Then he sat us down and told us our mission and the risks. Turns out he had us entering a covenant command ship. He gave till about zero six hundred to get are gear ready and take some R&R and warned us of are new squad mates 4 to be exact spartan Carmen S5F1 spartan Carrie S2F4 spartan Natalie S1F2 and Sarah S4F8. They all walked into the bunks at the same time which was unexpected, so they just grabbed some beer and sat down. We all had some conversation to get to know each other and some of the guys even formed some guy girl relationships but hey Command doesn't have to know. Soon we were all called to cryo-freeze station and put in the pods.

Hey guys spartan James S6F8 here please leave comments and recommendations down below and if you have story requests my email is jcholcomb05 this is spartan S6F8 signing off


	3. Chapter 3 infiltration

Spartan S6F8 – fury squad reach deployment.

Chapter 3 – infiltration

Soon after we awoke from cryo-freeze the air was cold and the ship was quiet. we went to the bridge and we were told by the captain to get our gear. Marking 03:00 Hours. We dropped on our landing zone we split up the squad me and, the guys, and then the girls. We had spotted our mission objective 500ft away from the drop we pushed up on the left and right sides. We then were sucked into the ship as we heard the elites roar demons! The girls rushed up to the squad of elites with Natalie in the front and they slit their throats from the front. We had detected a energy reading at the front of the ship. It was a data console we took the info and as we were about leave the roar of an elite came from the left, right, and back. Jax took out the first one my shoving a grenade down its throat and then kicking it across the hallway. Honestly it was kind of funny to watch it splatter across the ground. Carmen took out the one on the right with his own Sword I gave a loud laugh. Soon after the Elite-general charged me. I took out my pistol and my knife first I stabbed him in the eye and then shot him in the other one with the magnum. Then shortly after I took the sword from carmen and decapitated him following his other limbs. As we left I picked up the head of the elite and put it on the sword I took both as a trophy. Soon after we arrived at evac site one. When the marine saw the head and the sword I think he shit his pants and then I said marine it's time to go.

Hey guys S6F8 hear hope you guys enjoy this chapter it was very gory but fun to right any questions or comments email me jcholcomb05 Spartan S6F8 signing off


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 operation crystal

it was the day after I ripped the head of the elite right off his body. we had just landed and then were immediately called back to the command deck for debrief captain Jacob keys was telling us that we where starting a new op called crystal. we were told we would be wrecking a covenant air base

0500 hours- cryo sleep

0900 hours deployment

Me and Natalie board the ship, we start to descend into the planet we were split in to teams of two for this operation everyone with a different task. ours was to blow up the fuel depo while the others were taking out the surrounding ships docked on the planet. We had just landed and all your heard was a needle smack the ground under us so me and Natalie darted left and right splitting their forces in two. *radio chatter*

Jax and Sarah had just gotten on to covenant battle ship prophets Gaze the most famed ship rumor has it the prophet of regret oversaw construction on this ship then out of the air you hear a roar DEMONS! Sarah cloaks and then stabs the Ultra elite in the neck. Jax then tosses a grenade killing a set of grunts charging at them grenades in hand. * radio chatter*

Roman go left take out that sniper carmen yells roman then activates an over shield pushing the sniper stabbing him in the neck. Roman and carmen were tasked with taking out the backside of the covenant defenses and then grabbing a sniper sight on me and Natalie A grenade was thrown from carmen and then 1…2…3…4…5…BOOM! four of five covenant grunts go flying everywhere and a bunch of BOOMS go off and plasma burst's up everywhere from Carmen's grenade *radio chatter*

Chris and Carrie were tasked with capturing a covenant general his name Cal Vasari's. one of the most feared and best manned generals in all the covenant Chris jumped off the pelican above a pack of elites he had hopped on one of the elites taken its sword and then did a 360-spin cutting all the elites in half. Next Carrie had jumped out of the ship leaping onto the back of a hunter, and then sticking 3 grenades to its back and then leaped off its back blowing the hunter into pieces as orange goop spreads everywhere. at the end of her leap she landed behind a duo of jackals and smashed their heads to pieces using each other's' heads. *Radio chatter*

Roman and Carmen fought through squad and squad of elite ultras and then carmen told roman it was her last mag and roman had one left to so they killed two elites and then pushed the other two as the elites grabs there swords to swing Roman slid under the left one and the sword hit his fellow elite rendering him dead then roman decapitated the elite with the sword. they then took the sniper position on the ridge as they saw me killing an ultra-elite with a punch to the jaw. * radio chatter*

As me and Natalie pushed up I had freshly hit an ultra-elite in the jaw killing him and then boom Carmen's sniper echoed through the air ripping an elite's head apart then another one and soon Natalie and me threw a few grenades killing the rest of the covenant forces. we set a charge for the fuel depo and then called a pelican 20 minutes later me roman Natalie and carmen are in the pelican flying to split up with the others and then BOOM! the charges on the depo blow up.

20 minutes later me and Roman dropped off on the covenant ship to meet up with Jax and Sarah they had cleared out the 3 bottom decks I look to my left as Romans shotgun echoes through the room and then two more sounds BANG! chik chik BANG! we then moved forward to the command room finding a group of golden elites so I whipped out my sword slicing them into two. *Radio chatter*

Natalie and Carmen had just landed to help Chris and Carrie they pushed up to sight one finding Chris, and Carrie under heavy fire from plasma turrets, so Natalie and Carmen assassinated two grunts and then taking another set of plasma turret, gunning them down and blowing them to pieces. As they move up into the compound their target tried to escape then out of nowhere Chris leaps on to the targets back and knocking him out cold. Delta Zulu 419 this is Spartan S3F6 requesting extraction. Roger that Spartan 419 coming in. *radio chatter*

As the rest of the squad moved up to the final deck of the ship Roman whipped out the nuke throwing it into the reactor covenant elites then rushed Roman as he whipped out two magnums suppressing and killing the elites. Spartan S4F5 Reporting to 419 requesting extraction over. this is 419 responding roger that spartan 419 coming in. as the pelican was boarded by the rest of the team the covenant ship blew up in the distance then they saw the elite Chris got and they all started laughing.

Authors notes: guys please stop telling me to fix punctuation I have grammar issues and don't function like other people because I am dyslexic my computer auto punctuates, and I try but its hard.


End file.
